Just a Little Effort
by YoshiDude9206
Summary: Kirby and Adeleine have been friends since the crystal shards fell to Popstar, and they've become very close. But Adeleine wants to be something more, more than a hero's helper. Adeleine wants to be able to help people. So she begins accompanying Kirby more and more, possibly resulting in a little romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Millionth Time

_Author's Note:_

_Well hello there, peoples! YoshiDude here._

_This is my first fic. Comments are very welcome. Constructive criticism? Even more welcome._

_But you know what's not welcome? People commenting just to be mean. So please don't. Thank you._

* * *

The Millionth Time

"Hey! Come on, wait up!"

Adeleine struggled to keep up. Kirby was already so far ahead. "Please, Kirby, wait for me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kirby realized how far ahead he was, and backtracked. "I forgot you aren't as used to this as I am."

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda my fault I don't get out much."

The two were on their way towards Castle DeDeDe, to save one of their friends. "Ya know, it's getting kinda pathetic," Kirby mused. "I mean, DeDeDe's always trying to think up new ways to lure me to his castle... But the thing is, all he has to do is come to me. If he does that, I'll have no choice but to fight him off and everything is so much simpler. Instead, he resorts to all sorts of different tricks, and makes me mad, which makes it even harder for him to beat me."

"Not like he'd ever be able to beat you, anyway," Adeleine replied.

"True . . . . Except for that one time..."

"Wait . . . Are you saying he beat you once! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Yeah, one time, he had some kind of secret weapon. I mean, I know he does that all the time now, but this time was the first. I got caught off guard, and he won the fight and put me in his dungeon. I ended up sleeping the night, getting well rested, and breaking out and beating his butt the next day. He made things worse on himself by not giving me food that night, thinking it would weaken me."

"Yeah, but you eat so much, I bet you could go a week without getting hungry!" The two both laughed.

Now, this entire time, Kirby had been beating enemies and disabling traps, allowing Adeleine to pass right by.

"How do you do this stuff so easily?!" Adeleine asked.

"Well, I have done this a million times. . . ."

"Wait, do you count?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I don't remember the exact count though. I have it written down somewhere at home, though."

"Oh, sweet. You should tell me the next time you check."

"Will do."

The two easily made it to Castle DeDeDe. Kirby beat the fat king, rescued his friend – who happens to be unimportant to this story – and Kirby, Adeleine, and their unimportant friend went back home. Kirby walked inside his house, spit out his spark ability, and went to his kitchen for something to eat. He saw, on his fridge, a note, with a number on it. Kirby became exited, and ran outside towards Adeleine, who was walking towards her house.

"Adeleine! Adeleine! Guess what?" Kirby shouted.

"What?"

"That was actually my millionth time!"

* * *

_If you're looking for romance, don't worry, it'll get there. It just hasn't yet. But it's not gonna get to kissy-kissy stuff. At least, I don't think so. I do intend for them to kiss a couple times, so if you're looking for that, it'll get there eventually._


	2. Chapter 2: Better

_Author's Note:_

_I am probably gonna be pretty consistent with updates. I'm not gonna freak out if I miss a day or two, and during school breaks, probably not much writing and more gaming. I don't have my own computer, sadly – even though I'm a programmer, gamer, game designer, flash animator, and now fanfiction writer – but my mom usually lets me use her laptop every night, so it's not that bad. _

_I probably should have said this earlier, but I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Nintendo. If I make up a character, I will let you know, so that you know it's mine._

_Last thing: The G on the keyboard is kinda broken, so if it doesn't work and I miss it in the spell check, sorry._

_Too much ranting and raving. Constructive criticism. No flaming. NOW, TO THE STORY!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Better

SPLAT!

"Damnit!" Adeleine swore. She had been in her backyard trying to hit the bulls eye for hours. The target and a large section of wall around it was a trippy, multicolored work of art . . . except for the center. "All right. One more time," she said to herself. "Then it's time for dinner and bed. Though, not at the same time."

Adeleine swished her brush around in the green paint on her palette. She raised the brush above her head, and swung it downwards.

SPLAT!

"Oh, COME ON!"

"Hey, Adeleine. What'cha doin"?"

"KIRBY! Hi!" Adeline spun around quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um . . . I was bored," Kirby answered. He then saw the target covered in paint. "Um . . . are you trying to hit the target? Like, with paint?"

"Yeah," Adeline replied, slightly embarrassed. "I kinda got bored, too. And, uh, I kinda realized yesterday that I want to be able to defend myself, for when you're not there."

"With paint."

Adeleine was slightly miffed at this. "Hey! You've seen what I can do with paint."

Kirby relented. "Okay, that's true. Here, let me see that brush." Adeleine reluctantly handed over the brush. "Okay," Kirby continued, "If you finish your swing by pointing towards where you want it to go, then it's a lot easier to aim. Watch." Kirby then proceeded to dip the brush in purple paint, and swing the brush downwards like Adeleine did, ending with the brush pointing right at the bulls eye. Sure enough . . . .

SPLAT! Direct hit.

"Here," Kirby said, handing the brush and palette back to Adeleine. She then tried it herself, hitting a few inches above the bulls eye.

"Wow, I actually got close that time!" Adeleine shouted excitedly. "But . . . why didn't I hit perfectly? I did exactly what you did, and you hit right on!"

"That's because everyone does things slightly differently," Kirby answered. "What I did works for me, but not necessarily for you. Now that you've got the basic gist of it, experiment. Figure out what works. Eventually, you'll get to where you don't have to point directly at it all the time. Just practice."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Kirby! I'd probably never have been able to do it without you."

"You are very welcome," Kirby said humbly.

"Well, I'm getting pretty hungry, so I'm gonna head back inside."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if, possibly, you would like to come over to my house and have dinner with me." Kirby seemed very nervous all of a sudden.

"Wait," Adeleine said. "You are actually offering to share your food with me?"

"Well, I mean, if you don't want to. . . ."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll come over! I'd never turn down a friend, especially if it's Kirby offering me food."

Kirby beamed happily, and the two began walking towards Kirby's house. The two had a splendid time, eating and talking, and when they said goodbye, Adeleine was smiling too.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Don't get any funny ideas about what happened at Kirby's house, it was just a nice dinner. Things aren't getting that serious . . . yet. Heh heh._


	3. Chapter 3: Onward

_Author's Note:_

_Wow. I'm surprised that my story has 67 views. Not the fact that it was viewed of course. A lot of people read fan fiction. What I'm surprised at is that no one has reviewed. I mean, come one, people! If you like it, tell me! Make me happy! If you don't, tell me! I may be able to fix it! All reviews are welcome, unless you're flaming. If I don't get any reviews, I'm going to assume that no one likes it, and discontinue the story. So, if you like it, and actually want me to update, tell me so. Please._

* * *

Chapter 3: Onward

"Wow, it's a really nice day!" Adeleine smiled and did a little twirl.

She and Kirby were on their way to Meta Knight's house. If you could call it a house. He basically lived on top of a cliff, which you could only get to the top of by flying. Meta Knight had contacted Kirby and asked him to come and see him. Kirby was a bit worried, since Meta Knight rarely asked for him. The two didn't exactly get along. He was also a bit worried for Adeleine. He wouldn't have let her come along if she hadn't threatened to draw a gordo and stuff it in his fridge.

"I agree. It's really sunny." Adeleine continued to twirl and skip toward the cliff in the distance. "Adeleine . . . . I really don't think you should be coming. I mean, I know you've been getting better at fighting, but if Meta Knight summoned me to his living . . . place, he would have a pretty bad reason. I don't know if you'll be able to handle this."

Adeleine turned around and pouted at him. "Aw, come on! You said it yourself: I'm getting a lot better at defending myself! I can hit my target almost every time, and I've almost mastered painting in midair! Don't worry about me. You're probably just overreacting." She smiled, and started skipping again.

Kirby was still worried. "Maybe. . ." Then Kirby's eyes widened. Suddenly, a Waddle Doo jumped out of nowhere towards Adeleine, activating its beam ability. Kirby ran forward, knowing that he was too far away to do anything. "ADELEINE!"

Then, Adeleine did something amazing. She flipped around and quickly whipped her brush upwards, drawing a thick blue line in midair that blocked the surprised Waddle Doo's beam. Then, in one fluid motion, she swiped her brush across the red paint on her palette and swung it in the Waddle Doo's direction, sending a fireball streaking towards him, singing his face, and sending him flying backwards. The badly injured Waddle Doo then tried to crawl away, only to look up into an angry Kirby's face. Kirby then inhaled him, gaining the beam ability for himself.

"See?" Adeleine said. "I told you I'd be fine."

"That was amazing!" Kirby marveled as he walked over to her. "How did you manage to put up that shield so fast?"

"I've been training my reflexes and critical thinking as well. I heard you shout, then I heard a beam sound, so I put up a shield behind myself as a just in case. When I realized there was an enemy, I attacked him."

"That was very impressive. I guess I didn't realize how far you'd come." Kirby relented. "I'm sorry."

Adeleine accepted the apology, and the two kept going towards the cliff, much like before. Except this time, both of them defeated enemies, as a team. As they reached the cliff that towered about a mile above them, they both came to the same realization at the same time.

Adeleine can't fly.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems, Problems

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so here's what's gonna happen. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. It's also the longest so far. If people like what I've written so far, then I will continue it again. But if you like it, you have to tell me so, or the story is over. More on that afterwards. For now, to the story. Let's hope it's not for the last time._

* * *

Chapter 4: Problems, Problems

"Uh-oh."

"Yup."

Kirby and Adeleine stood looking up towards the top of the cliff. They had a problem on their hands. Meta Knight lived at the top, and the two had been called to see him. They had traveled from their home all the way here. The problem was this: Adeleine can't fly.

Adeleine finally asked the question. "How am I going to get up there?"

"Um . . . I don't know," Kirby answered. The two stood there for a while, pondering the problem.

"Oh, duh! You can fly me up, right?" Adeleine was very proud that she thought of this before Kirby.

"Well, not really, no," Kirby said.

"Wait, what do you mean, not really?"

"One of the many reasons Meta Knight lives up there is so that not just anyone can go see him. He tends to test newcomers in a lot of ways, and this is the first trial."

"So, to get up, I have to think of a way myself."

"Right. Hey, can't you draw some wings, or a hoverboard?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't be able to get me up there. When I paint something, the original mass of the paint doesn't change. Is there a path up?"

"Nope. Meta Knight doesn't need one. He can either fly up, or do his teleport-y thingy."

The two stood thinking for another few moments.

"Oh! I've got it. Head on up, I'll be right up."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could carry you, and I've beat him before. . . ."

"Yep. Just go!" Adeleine took out her brush and palette. She seemed very sure of herself, so Kirby shrugged, remembering how she had handled herself out in Green Greens, and began floating towards the top.

When Kirby reached the top, Adeleine was nowhere to be seen. He did see Meta Knight, however, walking towards him. "Kirby. You're here. Good. I have something very troubling to share with you."

"Hold on a moment," Kirby said. "I'm expecting one more person —"

Just then they both heard a **DING! **sound. They turned around to see an elevator, made from the rock that the cliff was made of, rise out of the ground, near the edge. The door slid open, revealing a bright, cheery, and colorful interior, and Adeleine standing inside it. "Hello!" she said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Wait . . . I thought your paint couldn't support your weight?" Kirby said confusedly.

"It can't, but solid rock can!" she answered, tapping the rocky exterior of the elevator.

"Ah, Adeleine. Okay, now are you ready to listen?" Kirby and Adeleine turned their attention towards Meta Knight. "Good. Now, as you know, I keep an eye on things from up here. I especially watch villains that have already been defeated, especially if they have been defeated multiple times. Recently, however, I have noticed quite a few of these villains stirring, becoming restless. I'm guessing that they want revenge. This is not good news for Dream Land. If these villains all begin seeking revenge at once, we will be overwhelmed.

"This is why I have called you. I need you to help me find each villain, one at a time, and probably defeat them as well. We will split up to decrease the time it takes. If there are any other heroes or group of heroes you know that can take on a major boss by themselves, please request their help. We are going to need everyone we can get."

Kirby raised he stub. "Question. Is DeDeDe a part of this rallying of villains?"

"No, I have confirmed that he is still nursing his wounds from last time."

Kirby looked thoughtful. "I wonder if he would help. He has helped me on my adventures once or twice."

Meta Knight shook his head. "I doubt he would agree, since he hates both of us."

"What about me?"

Both of the others turned toward Adeleine. "What?"

"I bet I could convince DeDeDe to help out."

Kirby immediately started firing off reasons why she shouldn't go, while Meta Knight looked thoughtful. "She's right. This is the best way she can help right now, and it would help a lot."

"But –"

"YEAH! I'm gonna help out for real!" Adeleine started dancing around.

Kirby finally relented, but he looked a bit annoyed. Then, suddenly, he smiled. "Um, Meta Knight, I really gotta use the bathroom."

Meta Knight shot him a glare. "Fine, but make it fast." Kirby then ran off towards Meta Knight's house/hut.

A few minutes later Kirby came out. "Alright, so Adeleine, you're heading up to Castle DeDeDe, right?"

"Yup!"

"So Meta Knight, where you goin?"

"I'm going to check on Marx."

"Alright, so I'll go find the Squeaks. Now that we all know where we're going, bye Meta Knight! See ya latter!" Kirby then dragged a confused and protesting Adeleine into the elevator, and they were gone.

Meta Knight was confused. "Weird. Wow, I'm hungry now. Always happens when I look at that pink blob." He headed into his house, and opened the fridge. His eyes widened. "Wait, what the hell? What happened to all my food!?"

Back on the ground, the two adventurers walked away. "Why the rush, Kirby? It seemed like you guys got along pretty well this time. . . . Wait, what are you doing?"

"Five, four, three, two, one. . . ."

**"KIRBY YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL RUN YOU THROUGH WITH GALAXIA AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO THE GAW GAWS! I'M GONNA . . . ."**

Meta Knight proceeded to shout many more insults from the top of the cliff, while Adeleine smiled and shook her head and Kirby rolled around on the ground laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_**READ THIS! Especially if you like this fan fiction.**_

_Here are the details._

_I'm going to stop writing for a while. If you like this story, please review and tell me so. I will check every day, and send you a PM to let you know I got it. I will also thank you in the beginning author's note for everyone to see. But don't just review to get me to write. While that would be awesome, I need feedback. So give me lots of that._

_Now, here are the details' details._

_ \- If I get 3 reviews from people who like it, I will continue the story._

_ \- However, if I know you personally, you go into a separate category. It will take 5 reviews from my friends to continue the story, since you it's a friend's job to uplift each other. And yes, I have more than 5 friends._

_ \- But, if there are any bad reviews, then it takes 1 extra good review to cancel it out, to make sure there are enough people that like it. But flaming doesn't count._

_There you have it. If you want me to finish the story, tell me, and it will happen. Please, review, and tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5: Beat 'Em Up

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and to every one of those 209 views! I am seriously happy that people like this. I had two guests review, with very nice comments. (In the future, please tell me what to call you if you review as guest.)_

_Very, __**very**__ special thanks to KM22 for their encouraging review, as well as following and favorite-ing this story! Thank you so much._

_And now, after a few-days-long break, BACK TO THE STORY!_

* * *

Beat 'Em Up

"I don't get it," I said aloud.

I was heading towards the Secret Sea. It was my job to find and check on the Squeaks, which was a lot easier said than done. After my adventure with them, during what people called the "Mass Attack", when I was split into ten smaller Kirbys, they said that they were going to look for treasure. They never told me where they were going. I had decided to head to the Secret Sea, since I had met them a few times there. There was, however, no guarantee that they would be there. If they weren't, I had all of Popstar to look in, and possibly, outer space. I didn't want to think about that possibility, though, so I just focused on getting through the Secret Sea.

That was no easy matter, though. Secret Sea is an advanced area. It took me forever to even get to the place the first time, much less get through it. Most of my attention was focused on the enemies and obstacles in my path. It wasn't too difficult for me, though, especially since I had one of the best abilities out there: Fighter.

_Vulcan Jab, Vulcan Jab, Vulcan Jab, Smash Punch, Smash Punch, Summersault Kick, Sky Kick..._

But there was one main thing bugging me. I tried to focus on the terrain, and not doubt Meta Knight's judgment. But I still couldn't get it out of my head. "The Squeaks . . . they're nice people – er, mice," I said to myself. "Sure, they've gotten into plenty of trouble, and they're greedy as hell, but when it comes to food, so am I! They just have much of the same problems I do, except with treasure instead of food."

"Er – Are you talking to yourself?" a bystanding Parasol Doo asked me.

"Yes I am. **You got a problem with that!?**"

The Parasol Doo cowered. "Em, no sir! Um, it's just, a little, uh, weird, er, yeah . . ." He then saw the look in my eye. "Eh – were you doing something? Um, I mean, other than, em, talking to yourself. . . ."

"Yes. I was thinking about a villain dilemma while beating up minions much like yourself."

"Oh."

_Vulcan Jab-Vulcan Jab-Spin Kick-Smash Punch-Leg Sweep-__**RISING BREAK!**_

The poor Parasol Doo lay on the ground sobbing as the surrounding minions scattered. "There. That'll teach you to get in my way _and_ on my nerves at the same time." I walked away, feeling really guilty, but unable to show it, since most of these guys reported to DeDeDe. There is NO weakness shown in front of DeDeDe.

I finally reached the island that I had met with a few of the Squeak Squad at. I then searched the small island, finding no sign of any Squeaks. "Damnit. They could be anywhere on Popstar. They most certainly aren't here, though. And now I'm gonna have to do a ton of other levels, and if I find one, I'll have to tell it to get its buddies here, and then trek here again. . . ." My thoughts turned to the time took and difficulty of the trek here. I smiled as I remembered my first adventure, and how hard Castle DeDeDe was for me back then. Now it's a piece of cake, but then. . . .

My eyes widened. "_Adeleine!_" This was her first adventure! And she was at Castle DeDeDe! _And _I had let her go. Man, if she got hurt, I would kill myself! Well, I would probably kill whatever hurt her, and then kill myself. Okay wait – the thing that hurt her, then Meta Knight, then me. I mean, Meta Knight made me let her go.

Although, she can take care of herself. I saw that on the way to Meta Knight's. And that time when she beat that Waddle Doo. She is so pretty when she kicks ass. And that happened right after the dinner. . . .

The dinner. I was in paradise that night. Just me and her, at my place. Food and Adeleine. I was so happy. Wait. . . hey! You people reading these words I'm thinking! Knock off the dirty thoughts! It wasn't like that. It was just nice.

"Kirby? Kirby! What're you doing out here?"

I looked around and saw an old friend of mine. "Kea? Is that you? How come I didn't see you before?"

"Well, for one, you looked kinda daydream-y. Second, I just got here, so. . ."

Kea, pronounced like the letter K, was a yellow Squeaker. Squeakers are the henchmen of the four main Squeaks, and there are four colors: Green, which throw bombs, blue, which throw giant bombs, red, which are pretty much regular, and yellow, which can multi-jump. Kea was a very determined Squeaker, even among other yellow ones. He will chase his "prey", as he calls it, to the ends of Popstar if he has to. (Yes, I've been to the ends of Popstar. Not much to see, to be honest.) I met him during the Squeak Squad incident, and he helped me through a few tough spots. He was punished for treason afterwards, but not to severely, since Daroach had made friends with me too. Another reason I don't think the Squeaks will make trouble.

"I see you're still showing off your most prominent trait," I noted.

"Well, it's my only prominent trait, so deal with it." The reason everyone called him Kea was because he had a birthmark, shaped roughly like the letter K, on where his left shoulder would be, if he had arms. "So, you never answered my question. What're you doing out here?"

"Actually, looking for you guys."

"Us Squeaks? What for?" I explained the situation to him. "Oh. You suspect us."

"NO! No, no, no. I think you guys would never do something truly bad intentionally. But Meta Knight wants to check on everyone, so. . . ."

"Oh, I know you aren't like that, Kirby. You're a nice dude. Whoever you were thinking about, I'm sure she likes you too."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Come on, I saw your face while you were thinking. You're in LOVE!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, I'm not gonna get into a fight about this. I am not. Now go get Daroach and the others. I'll wait right here."

"ARE TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kea yelled, and ran away to get the main four.

Kirby sat down. _I know I like Adeleine,_ He thought, _But . . . do I love her?_

* * *

_Sorry. Kinda abrupt ending. It was getting long._

_Yes, in case you're confused, I know about the change from third to first-person. When Kirby and Adeleine are apart, I'll go into first-person so that you can hear their inner thoughts._

_I know that I already got 3 reviews. But still, tell me what you think of this story! I tend to assume the worst, so, if there are no reviews, then no one likes it. That's my logic._


	6. Chapter 6: Annoyances

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the new review! It was a guest though, so I can't say your username. But whatever, thanks anyways! _

_I'm really starting to get a lot of support for this story, so thank you all. Annoyingly, none of my friends have checked this out. Some friends they are. . . ._

_Also, quick note, Kea is a made up character. I own the idea for Kea. I do not own any other characters so far._

_Now, TO THE STORY! (I love writing that.)_

* * *

Annoyances

"Yup. Here it is!"

I stared up at the huge, impressive silhouette of Castle DeDeDe. The place was gigantic. Kinda reflects DeDeDe himself. Heh.

_So, _I thought, _I need to get to the top. Shouldn't be too hard. Kirby's done it a million times, literally, and I was there once. I remember how to get there._

I began walking towards the looming castle. I smacked a few waddle dees with my brush as they tried to get in my way. It seemed to do the trick. Man, waddle dees are pushovers.

I made it to the doors of the castle. A cute little waddle doo with a sword on his waist and a little pouch hanging at an angle was guarding the gate, along with a chilly. "Halt!" the waddle doo said.

"Is that a purse?" I asked.

"No, of course not! It's a traveling pouch."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. It's just useful for carrying small things."

"Like what?"

"Um . . . uh. . . ."

"SO!" The chilly changed the subject. "You're that painter girl, right? What was it . . . Abigail?"

"Adeleine," I answered.

"Right. So, you hang out with Kirby, right? So why are you here?"

"I have a little proposition for the king."

"AH-HA!" the waddle doo yelled, pointing his itsy-bitsy sword at my face. He was kinda short, though, so it didn't quite look too menacing. "A proposition, eh? You must mean an ASSASSINATION!" He started waving his sword around, yelling 'Ah-ha!' and 'Oh-ho!'.

I face palmed myself. "No, actually. It involves the safety of Popstar. Meta Knight sent me."

The chilly rolled his eyes. "Oh, cause that makes it so much better. Meta Knight has tried to take over this castle before, you know."

"You have a point there."

"Yes he does!" the waddle doo stated. "You're in cahoots with Meta Knight, to attempt an ASSASSINATION!" He started waving his sword again and running around in circles.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to help save Dreamland, but you two are getting in the way. Just please, let me through?"

"You shall not pass!" the waddle doo shouted, planting his sword in the ground defiantly. "We shall always stand in the way of an ASSASSINATION!"

"Okay, enough with the assassination." I was getting a bit annoyed now.

"He's a bit loopy in the head," the chilly whispered. "He went to the Place once, and he's been getting weirder ever since."

I smiled. "Okay, then. Hey, waddle doo! I have a question. If you get inhaled, does Kirby get beam, or sword?"

The waddle doo's eye widened. He started to rock on the ground, clutching his toes, muttering, "No . . . no inhaling. I won't go back to the Place. Anywhere but the Place. . . ."

The chilly sighed. "Ah well. You won't get past me, though."

"You know I can throw fireballs, right?"

"Please, go right ahead!"

I walked inside Castle DeDeDe, thinking that my adventure was off to a great start. Sarcastically.

* * *

_Shorter chapter this time. Not very motivated tonight._

_Speaking of which, sorry about not updating yesterday. Especially after the whole 'self pity, so I'll discontinue this story' thing. I was not motivated at all. So I basically lay on my bed and watched Naruto on my phone._

_P.S. For anyone who noticed, yes, the waddle doo is based off of the anime version of him. Just a little bit crazier. I'm not gonna use much anime stuff in this fanfic, though. Frankly, the anime version sucks. Especially that Escargoon guy. I mean, he is never in any of the games, so why even include him? Just use a bonkers or something. Anything is better than some snail guy._


	7. Chapter 7: Negotiations

_Author's Note:_

_I am very sorry to everyone who reads this. It has been, like, two or three months since I last updated. I told myself I was going to finish this story. So I will. I'm gonna do it. Believe in me!_

* * *

Negotiations

_Hmm._

I stood on the control deck of the Halberd, ready to go, but not entirely sure where. _Where would he go?_

My job was to find Marx, and make sure there hadn't been any activity from him lately. But considering Marx blew up, I wasn't even sure he was still alive, much less where he could be. This could be difficult. I turned on the intercom. "Navigation crew, report to the deck for consultation."

The first to show up was Sailor Dee. "Captain! We kept everything in good shape. . ."

"Don't worry, Sailor Dee. I'm not here to punish you. I'll explain in a minute." Next was an Axe Knight and a Mace Knight, who served with navigation, and finally, after about five minutes of waiting, Captain Vul. "Vul. Where have you been?"

"Ya 'know, just messing around, doin' some stuff."

"You seem uncomfortable. What were you really doing?"

"What I said."

"Well, I don't know how you became a Meta Knight by 'messing around'. I feel that I shouldn't think so highly of you anymore."

"Well. . . ."

"If keeping this secret is more important than keeping your position, then please, leave. You will be missed."

"Okay, okay! I was having some fun. Taunting the minions. I was makin' 'em do stuff really chalengin' 'n' all, and I figured—"

"We have gone over this. The minions are not here to mess with. If you wish to be cruel, do it when they are already at work, in a way that does not hinder the rest of us. Taking up five minutes of our time, however. . ."

"I know, I know. That's why I didn't wanna say it. It won't happen again."

"It had better not." When that was over with, I turned to the rest of the assembled group. "We are looking for Marx." This brought mixed reactions: Axe and Mace Knight looked at each other confusedly, Sailor Dee looked very frightened, and Vul, wanting action, began dancing around. "Vul! Sit." He sat. "There is a reason we are doing this. Not to fight him—" Vul looked a bit annoyed, "—but to make sure we never have to again." I explained the situation, and told them where Kirby and Adeleine were going. "The main problem is that we don't have any idea where Marx is, which brings us to the reason I brought you here. If anyone has seen any signs of Marx anywhere, or has an idea of where he could have gone, please let me know now."

The two weapon knights began looking thoughtful, and Vul was sulking. Sailor Dee then raised his stub. "I thought I heard a rumor about strange shimmerings on planets. I don't know where I heard it. It was just something floating around."

The weapon knights nodded. "Do you two know of this?" I asked.

"Possibly," they both answered.

"We may have a rumor like that stored in our brains," Axe Knight said.

"But if we do, it is eroded from time," Mace Knight added.

"Stinkin' minions," Vul muttered. "Brain of an animal."

"Ah! The memory returns!" The weapon knights announced.

"Yes?" I was beginning to get a bit interested on this.

Axe Knight began: "It was that one time we raided Neo Star because Vul got mad at one of those spear-throwing things."

Mace Knight continued: "As we left, a Gaw Gaw started saying that he saw a shimmery, flickery ghost bat. It appeared over the trees, moved around a bit, and disappeared."

"That definitely sounds like Marx," I said. "Thank you. And thank you, too, for your help, Vul. Now, let's check for a trail on Neo Star."

Vul looked up. "Wait, what?"

* * *

_Again, VERY sorry about not writing. I have no excuse. There is none. Sorry._

_I got a few comments about short chapters. To answer them, they are meant to be updated often, so it's okay if they're short. But then . . . you know._

_Finally, in case you were wondering, the Place is where Kirby enemies go when they are swallowed, if they have an ability. If they don't, or the ability is ejected, they reappear at their home._


	8. Chapter 8: The Squeaks

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating very often. You people who have been supportive of me, thank you. You all rock. Out loud. For real. _

_Anyway, here is the next chapter. Finally._

* * *

The Squeaks

"Kirbeh!"

I turned around at the sound of my name. I brightened when I saw who it was. "Storo!"

"Hey, matey! It's been forever!"

"Indeed it has, man. How've ya been?"

"I been good, Kirbeh, I been good. What brings ya allda way out here?"

"Well, I'll explain that in a minute." By that point, the rest of the Squeaks had gathered around. I looked around at the gathered group, and addressed each person there. There was Storo, Spinni, Doc, and of course, Daroach, the leader. "Hey, Daroach, how have you been holding up?"

"Fine," He answered. "But I'm not in the mood for small talk right now. I truly want to know: why did you want to see us so suddenly?"

"Well, here's the story..." I explained the issue to them. The seemed genuinely intrigued, and then worried, which added to my doubt that they could be in on any of it.

Daroach began speaking. "So, let me get this straight. You think that—" He began, but was cut off by Storo.

"Ya don't really think we did it, matey, do ya!? We'd never do such a thing! We turned over a new leaf, so we did, and we ain't flipin' it back over again. Not now, not eva'. So if ya think—"

"Whoa, Storo! Calm down! I'd never accuse you guys of doing any of that."

"Well then," Doc began, "why did you come here, my boy?"

"Well..." I tried to think of a good answer. "Um... because... Well, because Meta Knight. Also because I was wondering whether you guys would have heard anything about it in the treasure business."

All four mice thought about it. "Well," Spinni said, "there was this one time i heard about a party and it was supposed to be totally great and all the bad guys were invited and i got invited cuz i used to be a bad guy but i didn't go cuz im not bad anymore and daroach wouldve been mad. Yup."

I nodded. "Impressive. 0.105 seconds per word. Almost a new record. But that actually sounds interesting. What kind of party was this?"

"Well there were rumors that it was a revenge party and the bad guys were gonna get revenge and that they were gonna kill stuff and stuff like that and they were gonna do that secretly and stuff."

"0.107. Do you know where the 'party' was?"

"Well yeah it was the bonkers house cuz he hates everything except people who hate good guys and he also hates animals and stuff."

"Wow. 0.099. New record."

Doc decided to speak up. "If you went to the site of this 'party', do you think you would be able to find some _clues_?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Doc. Lots of clues."

"Hoh hoh! Let us go, then!"

"You guys wanna come, then?"

They wholeheartedly agreed.

And with that, they set off towards the bonker's house, to investigate the place for _clues_.

* * *

_Sorry again for the short chapter. I kinda didn't have any good ideas tonight._

_I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction. I had an idea, but if I start a new one, I'm afraid I would never finish this one. It's up for input. If you think I should or shouldn't, let me know._


End file.
